Sano y Salvo
by F R A N Z Y
Summary: A partir de Sinsajo. Madge ha sobrevivido a la tragedia. Pero ¿Qué pasa después? GADGE.
1. Destruídos y Vivos

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Escribo por que me gusta, sin fines de lucro.

N/A: Quería escribir una historia de Los Juegos de Hambre y terminé tomando al personaje de Madge. Me agrada y no me gusto que hubiese muerto. Así que aquí estoy yo, intentando escribir algo cuerdo y con sentido XD.

&.

**Sano y Salvo**

Silencio sinuoso. Silencio mortal.

La transmición del Quell había sido cortada y nadie habló. Ni mi padre, ni la chica de servicio ni yo. Esto no significaba nada bueno. Sabía que Katniss se había convertido en un peligro para el capitolio. Sabía que mi padre había estado envuelto en planes extraños. Tenía el presentimiento de que todo esto estaba ligado.

—Iré a ver a tu madre—fue lo único que dijo él antes de retirarse del salón. La sirvienta le siguió luego de musitar algo sobre limpiar la cocina.

Como no tenía mucho más que hacer salí al portal de la casa con una libreta de hoja blanca y un lápiz. Me senté en una de las sillas y me enfoque en la primera cosa llamativa que había a mi alrededor. Una flor. Estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que había pasado antes de que detuvieran la señal. Me preocupaba Katniss. Me preocupaba Peeta.

Hice los trazados básicos y luego comenzé a darle forma a los pétalos gastados. Cuando hube acabado los detalles surré el carbón para darle un poco de sombra y cuando estuve a punto de difuminarlo con uno de mis dedos note algo de movimiento a lo lejos. Eran dos niños y una mujer quien parecía asustada mientras empujaba las cabezas de sus hijos para que tomaran apuro.

Me levante y camine hasta la calle donde los ví para darme cuenta de que ellos no eran los únicos. Un hombre se les había unido junto a otra mujer.

Entonces alguien choco contra mí. Se trataba de otra residente del distrito doce. Sus ojos estaban temerosos.

—¡Señorita Undersee! ¿Qué hace aquí todavía? Tiene que irse rápido—¿Cómo?—. ¿Y su padre? ¿Sigue en casa? ¡Deben irse!

—¿Qué sucede?—mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

Entonces escuche un sonido que hizo romper el suspenso en que me encontraba. Aerodelizadores, pensé. Y cuando se encontraron frente a la primera hilera de casas la primera bomba detonó. Abrí los ojos aterrada intentando opac r el brutal sonido de las construcciones destruirse. Hay habían personas. Han muerto personas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Katniss fue la primera palabra que vino a mi mente. ¿Esto era el capitolio tomando venganza por sus acciones? ¿Qué paso realmente en el Quell? La mano de la mujer tembló y me jaló la manga de mi vestido blanco alejandome de los aerodeslizadores. Nos atacan. Nos van a hacer lo mismo que le hicieron al distrito trece. Con horror mire nuevamente a mi casa.

—¡Papá!—grité.

Él abrió la puerta justo en ese momento. Mi madre estaba en medio y al final estaba la sirvienta. La sensación de alivio duro poco.

—¡NO!—una bomba cayo directamente en el techo explotando todo. Sus cuerpos se habían incinerado—¡NO!

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de mis ojos y las cosas a mi alrededor se volvieron confusas. La mano de la mujer seguía arrastrandome por la calle. Otra bomba estallo varios metros a la derecha. Teníamos a los aerodeslizadores encima. Al llegar al centro estos se separaron y comenzaron a bombardear todo el distrito. La mujer tomó una calle más angosta a la izquierda y nos escabullimos en ella. No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando las cenizas y el humo comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el aire. Una de las naves dejo caer otra bomba pero esta vez más cerca de nosotras. El impacto nos hizo caer al suelo donde pedazos de madera cayeron luego. Uno de dio en el brazo. Con lentitud nos levantamos algo desorientadas y continuamos la marcha. Esta vez sin tanta prisa. No porque no quisieramos. Es que no podíamos. Yo no podía. Cada paso me abrumaba y llenaba mi cabeza de las imágenes del caos. El único espacio que tenía salvación era el que me ordenaba seguir a esa mujer. Pronto las calles se conviertieron en pasto semi verde y a trescientos metros disntiguí la gran cerca. Mientras más nos alejabamos, el sonido de los bombarderos, de los aerodelizadores y de los gritos de sufrimiento fueron bajando el volumen. Lo agradecí. La cerca tenía una zona débil y la señora me empujo hacía afuera.

Estaba en los alrededores del distrito 12. Del ex-distrito doce, me dije.

—Vamos—tomo mi muñeca y se introdujo en un rastro de hierba aplastada. Estuvimos en eso cerca de una hora. El rastro era nuevo y nos encontrabamos cerca de los demás, dijo. Al menos algunos si habían escapado a tiempo. Por lo menos sobrevivieron al bombardeo. Minutos después se detuvo y camino diagonalmente otros trescientos metros —más o menos ya no me importa— y entramos a un claro en el bosque.

Los llantos y los lamentos. La gente sucia y demacrada. Todos asustados y tristes. Había sobrevivido.

—Gracias—susurré a la mujer.

—De nada. Simplemente no podía haberte dejado hay—respondió en voz baja.

Vivos pero destruidos internamente. Destruidos tal cual nuestro hogar. Pero a fin de cuentas, _vivos_.


	2. Dolor y Miedo

Pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

No dormí ese día. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos solo veía las caras de mi padre, de mi madre y de mi sirvienta, Neisa, a punto de salir de nuestra casa, temerosos.

_Gale._

El nos había salvado. No importaba si algunos como yo hubiesen ido tras ellos y no con ellos. A fin de cuentas su presentimiento de que algo estaba mal alejo de la muerte a una pequeña cantidad de ciudadanos de la villania del capitolio. _Muerte. _Cierro los ojos de golpe y mi mano derecha se posa sobre la zona del corazón. Duele demasiado. Duele ver sus cuerpos ser incinerados en menos de dos segundos. Haber visto sus rostros afligidos y asustados. Saber que ese es mi último recuerdo de mi familia.

—Madge—alguien me llama pero no abro los ojos. Reconosco la voz de la mujer que me salvo.

Se llama Krissa y era de la Veta. ¿Cómo había llegado a la zona donde yo estaba? No me lo ha querido contar, pero no insisto. Sus ojos reflejan lo mismo que los mios: pérdida profunda.

—¿Sucede algo?—mi garganta estaba seca a esas alturas y sentía que pronto terminaría irritada. Preferiría no hablar.

—¿No piensas ir a que te revisen el brazo? Esta morado.

—No, gracias. Solo ha sido un golpe. Pasara pronto.

—¿Segura? Estas a mi cuidado o eso es lo que quiero creer. Después de... Tú me entiendes.

Asentí a modo de respuesta e intente sonreír un poco aunque seguramente solo se trataría de alguna mueca horrible. Jamás había estado tan sucia ni tan hambrienta.

Necesitaba distraer mis pensamientos y extrañe a mi libreta y a mi lapiz perdidos en el sitio donde mi brazo se golpeo. Suspire y abrí los ojos para ver nuevamente el atardecer, solo que esta vez no habían bombas ni sonidos de miseria. Solo quedaba el humo de las casas consumidas por las llamas.

Llamas. ¿Donde estará Katniss? ¿Y Peeta? ¿Qué ha pasado en la arena? No pueden estar muertos. Me resisto a esa idea.

Al otro lado del claro se encuentra Gale. Esta mirando todo a su alrededor y en un momento su mirada se encuentra con la mía. Es la tercera vez pero no decimos nada. Tampoco nos acercamos. El se encuentra al lado de su familia que esta al lado de las Everdeen. «Gracias», dicen mis labios y Gale inclina la cabeza un poco. Ya habra oportunidad de intercambiar palabras.

Duele. Duele saber que, muy profundamente, este deseando que él hubiese pasado a mi puerta a rescatarnos a tiempo. Nisiquiera se si lo pensó. Si eramos los Undersee personas relevantes o no dentro de sus pensamientos. Ya no importa y no debería importar. Si cruzo por su mente salvarnos o si no lo hizo, no importa. Krissa si estuvo hay, por mera coincidencia. Quiza creyó que ya no estábamos pues al verme se sorprendió. El capitolio no perdonó a nadie. Los odio. Odio al presidente Snow por arrebatarme todo.

Me recuesto sobre la hierba y cierro los ojos lista para dormir. Así el hambre no se sentira tanto.

Cuando despierto a la mañana siguiente veo el cuerpo de Krissa al lado. Su conciencia debe estar sumergida en los sueños. Buenos sueños, pense. Eso es lo que deseaba. Aparte las imágenes de los rostros de mis padres y me apoye de los brazos. Tal como creía mi garganta estaba algo irritada y el hambre me producía retorcijones en el estómago.

Mire a mi derecha y vi a Gale sentado. Miraba algún punto inexistente hasta que parpadeo y volvió en sí. Como ayer, nos miramos varios segundos hasta que un sonido muy familiar captó nuestra atención. Era el sonido que avecinaba muerte: el sonido de los aerodeslizadores. Intercambiamos miradas alarmadas antes de gritar y levantar a todos los que estaban cerca pero eramos muchos.

En el extremo sur del claro aparecieron las naves y el terror me invadió.

_Nos encontraron._

Mi corazón latió desbocado hasta que una voz retumbó por todo el lugar.

—¡Somos el Distrito Trece! ¡Venimos a rescatarlos!


End file.
